A Toad's First Love
by jociobear1987
Summary: Neville Longbottom: war time hero, godfather, and now teaching his most favorite subject at Hogwarts so more can a man possibly want? Read to find out... A/N: slight editing to chapter 1
1. My Late Night Intruder

A/N: After much debating, I've decided to edit my first chapter because it seem a little inconsistent with where the plot is going and with Neville's character. But it's just editing, no major changes.

A Toad's First Love

--

Chapter 1: My Late Night Intruder

There is something about danger that makes things exciting. It's a drink of the strongest brew at the Leaky, the pit stomach feeling after diving straight down at 90mph on a broomstick, that rush of adrenaline. I hate it sometimes, but what's life without a good dose of chaos?

Thus, I Neville Longbottom, need to stupidly plant myself into danger. So what's the most dangerous place to be? Hogwarts. Disagree if you must, but my teenage years have shown me that behind the veil of security there are hundreds of adolescents just about ready to crack.

I really hope the students don't know how scared shitless we Professors are sometimes. They've yet to realized that the ratio of staff to students is 1: 30. I only hope my reputation would continue to precede me, if anything, at least I have the herbology to keep me sane.

Day one started out like this.

I walked into one of the green houses by the castle. I was feeling very confident. After all, five people had applied to that position, but it was I who got the parchment emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest with the '_we are delighted to offer you a position as a Apprentice to Professor Sprout,' _in its signature emerald green ink.

The fact that I was chosen probably had lot to do with being Professor Sprout's most favorite student. After what I did in the war, my old Head of house now turned Headmistress; Professor McGonagall could not refuse to turn away a Gryffindor.

The funny thing was, during the interview, they didn't even ask me anything herbology related at all.

"Ahh Mr. Longbottom, I've always told your Grandmother you had it in you. No Gryffindor was placed in my house by accident! Except that one boy, he was a bit twitchy, Joe Fins I think," said Professor McGonagall.

Neville just nodded, but had no idea who Fins was at all.

"Yes, yes I remember catching him in one of green houses with a cat. I was ever so mad at him. Those doleful canis never bloomed the same after that. They hate felines you know," said Professor Sprout in a matter-of-fact way ticking off her fingers one by one. "Including birds, fish, and brand new shoes..."

Neville looked intrigued and McGonagall, well bored. She turned to look back at him eager to have the conversation steered back to her own interests.

"Yes, ever a true Gryffindor and slain the basilisk with a _single _blow, is that right?" McGonagall asked leaning forward on her over-sized desk. It was desk of intimidation, not of purpose though.

The was the previous applicants resume including his own lying their next to her wand. Neville wondered what McGonagall does exactly when no one is around. Stare at Dumbledore's portrait all day? Out of the corner of his eye, he swear he saw his own headmaster roll his eyes at him, while observing the proceeds with interest.

_Can he read my mind or something?_ He wondered and that thought send a chill down his spine. _Get a grip Longbottom; he's been dead for years now! _

"- I was protecting some of the four years when that happen naturally. I could not believe some of the younger students stayed to battle. I suppose that expected from Gryffindors. You know what they say, half of courage is-"

"Stupidity?" suggested Sprout.

McGonagall glared back. "I was going to say, stubbornness..."

Neville snapped back to the present and smiled at his thoughts then stepped into his classroom, well green house to be exact.

Twelve students, sweating from the heat were gossiping and exchanging rumors nonstop. None of them bothered to look up at their herbology professor.

At the front, Neville made a very discreet 'Ah-hhheemm' to the class at large to no avail. _What the hell am I thinking, that never works! _ Suddenly, he wished he had the presence of his former, and now dead, potions master, Professor Snape who could silence a room from a corridor away.

"Can I please have your attention? I am.. please," he said stupidly. "I am your new instructor for herbology, Professor Longbottom."

One of the giggling girls up at the front tapped her best friend on the shoulder and whispered something to her ear. Then they both looked at him and giggled. _What's that all about, are my buttocks showing or what?_ Neville tried not blush and discreetly ran his hand behind himself and giving out a breathe of relief at finding and counting two normal size buttocks.

Once by one, the entire classroom seem to take noticed that he was present and silence fell, all eyes were on him.

"Right, let's get on with today's lesson. I've made a syllabus for each one you" He tapped his wand on a pile of papers and they made themselves into paper airplanes and flew to each student. Neville learn that from one of the mail boys at the Ministry and was excited to use this new spell. The 3rd years' class found it rather dull as they pulled it out of the air, but left the 1st years' class tickled with amusement.

"I expect you to read it at your own time. Realize that there will be deductions in house points if anyone is late for any reason whatsoever I do not care if you have show up in your underwear-"

At this, the younger students looked mortified at the idea of showing up for herbology digging in the dirt in their undies while the older students crack jokes.

Randolph Burns, a sixth year of advanced herbology shouted, "Did you heard that Lizzie? You can show up in your underwear!" Burns' friends whistled and yelled catcalls. Elizabeth Yu, just smiled serenely to her shocked friend then turned around to send a bat boogey hex to Burns who screamed liked a girl, before returning her gaze back to Neville.

Neville, for the most part, was strongly reminded of a certain red head.

And thus went by the first day of classes. Dinner was very pleasant and after being in the French Alps for a year living off every kind of nonpoisonous fungus he can find and several edible varieties of eastern tree bark (which to say very nutritious, but not most appetizing). The food at Hogwarts never tasted better in the seven years he had studied there and he ate vigorously.

"Professor at that rate, you _will_ choke on your peas," said Professor Hubble, the astronomy professor.

She was tall woman with a clean face and always wore reddish green leaf, magically enlarged, over her bun hair. Neville faintly remembered seeing her back in school. She was a Slytherin and needless to say, Slytherins and Gryffindors do not talk much. Having only talked to her twice, this being the second time, Neville otherwise knew very little of her. One thing he did notice is how much she did not seem to fit the description as a Slytherin, which bother him.

"Right," said Neville, a large lump of food slide down his throat adding a wince as he swallowed.

"How was your first day of class?" she asked, swirling a goblet of red wine and with her head propped up against her other hand.

"No bad if you don't count how many times I had to perform a counter curse because the students were practically attacking each other behind every time I turn around. Seriously, I don't think we that bad when we at school."

"Well, to quote a muggle movie, 'times are changing' dear," she replied.

Neville almost choked on his peas now.

"You... you watch muggle movies?" _This is a Slytherin!_

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes"

"But..." Neville started to say, but she answered for him.

"But what, you're a Slytherin and it is against your nature to even touch a refrigerator?"

If he hadn't visited Hermione and Ron's house, he would have never known what a refrigerator was.

_"Hey Hermione, I think your magical closet has turn into some kind of food storage. How do I turn it back to a restroom?" said the lost Neville two years ago. _

_Ron came running down the stairs and laughed at his very confused friend a tapping his wand at the door of his refrigerator. _

_"Neville, that's a muggle appliance to keep food fresh," said Ron still reeling over. _

_Neville turned red. "Well that's stupid, you can just magick the cupboards," he said defensively._

_"I know, we even have to pay for alackracity to keep this thing running. But Hermione like to keep some things normal for when her parents come around," said Ron, and steered him to the door by the refrigerator that lead to a normal looking toilet. _

_Something from 1__st__ year from talking with Hermione clicked in his mind. "Don't you mean electricity?"_

_"No, that's some kind of box with moving pictures that the muggle government uses to brainwashing people into buying useless crap."_

_"That's terrible Ron," said Neville as he close the real bathroom door behind him._

_"I know," he replied through the door, "Hermione's parents brought me a mop they saw on it and asked me if I can fly faster on that. Hermione didn't have the heart to say no and secretly enchanted it. I had to ride that stupid ugly thing the entire summer and it didn't even go faster than a Cleansweep two-sixty!"_

Neville smiled and then turned to back to her. "Actually, well, yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, can you be anymore stereotypical? Professor? Has it ever occurred to you that I am muggle born?"

He knew that Voldemort was half muggle according to Harry and the Daily Prophet. But he was also an heir of Salazar Slytherin so that obviously did not count. How can he say that to her? The Slytherins he knew when he was younger always remarked how he was too much of like a muggle to be pure blooded.

Suddenly cries and screams fill his ear. His eyes went fast to a close and images of blooded and dirt covered Colin Creevy crouching behind a fallen balustrade with him.

_"I'll get that big bloke with the ugly teeth, can you cover me?" said Colin. _

_"You! What are you doing here!" said a younger Neville now even in a bigger panic than when half of the ceiling caved in, "you were suppose-"_

_"Too late for that now! Are you going to cover me?"_

Those words. That face. He was too young to die...

A gaggle of giggling girls sitting at the Gryffindor table, who were also his students interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to them and gave curt nod, which was meet by only more giggles. _ Did someone spike my juice? Oh Gwad, please don't tell me I have pink hair!_

"Professor Hubble, I don't look any though out of the ordinary?" Neville said in alarm and showing her his various profiles so she can inspect him.

"No, why?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering that's all," and he consciously try to flatten his hair and sat up straighter.

After dinner, he decided to retire to his room. Since he was still an apprentice, he really didn't have much to do besides teaching classes and studying even more advance herbology to prepare for his professorship someday.

He bid the other Professors good night, who seemed to be annoyed that he didn't have to do night patrol. Passing by the corridor, two seventh year girls who pushed a younger brown hair boy towards him.

The boy seemed to be peeved to have to do the biding of others. And the girls only watched on with mirth and anticipation.

"Annie and Pauline says that you're..." his ears turn red. He then leaned in and whispered, "are you really the one who save us from you-know-who?"

Neville sighed a relief. _So this is what's it all about?_ _The fact that I killed a snake?_

"Yes," said Neville with a smile. He really thought that a rumor was going around the school that his teaching and knowledge was inadequate. If the world only admire herbology as much as quidditch, they would know that he is the youngest person to be awarded The Green Wand of the Year award.

"But I played a small role, compared to my friends," he continued, "I'll tell you that story some other time okay? Your name is..."

" Seabolt, Jonathon Seablot, but everyone called me Johnny because its shorter you see. I'm a first year!" Johnny said proudly, bluffing out his chest and a brand-new Ravenclaw badge gleaming on his robes. "Pauline is my sister and Annie is her friend ... they think you're... uh.. Great!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

Neville beamed. "Well tell then thanks."

"Uh, okay bye." And off he went towards his sister and her friend and shouted at them "He says thanks!" and ran off to his own first year friends, leaving behind two very red faced girls.

He finally manage to weed his way out of more confused 1st years and had to direct a lot of the older female students who can't seem to find their way back to their own common rooms. He wonder what the heck the professors were teaching the female populations these days or worse, what are the male population do to their drinks. He resolve to take this up with the Professor McGonagall the next morning. He knew of two varieties of plants that is found in popular acne potion for wizards, but can be equivalent to a confounded charm if taken by a witch.

He opened the door to his room, wondering whether or not he had unpacked his toothbrush when he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello Neville," came a woman's voice

Neville whipped out his wand on instinct and his other hand into his pocket where he keep a poisonous, but not deadly, plant in a vial. He could throw it the ground at his opponent, creating a black cloud and giving him time to stun them.

But he did not need to use it for he recognized his intruder, who also had her wand out in defense mode.

"My skills are far greater than yours _Professor_," she emphasized, "so unless you want to dance to your grave, lower your wand."

He did as he was told and she follow suit.

"Okay, now Ginny can you tell me why you broke in my room at this time of night? I mean it's nice to see you and all but its kinda late isn't it?"

Ginny gave him a very determined look and breathed.

"Neville I'm pregnant," she said simply before collapsing onto his bed.

"What?" said Neville. _This can't be happening he thought. Impossible!_

"Are.. sure?" he asked her. He just couldn't believe it.

"Ya," she said with much finality.

--

What are you thinking? Huh? Huh?

I know what you're thinking and guess what?

I'm not what it seems.

Or is it?

oOo.

Find out on the next chapter!

Editing took forever! Hope you enjoy it. I would appreciate some feedback if possible too. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I were JK I would have a chateau by now!


	2. My Last Stash

**A Toad's First Love**

Chapter Two: My Last Stash

"Okay..." said Neville slowly as if talking fast would result in his death. He took a step towards her and pulled a pathetic looking stool that gave a groan when he sat on it.

"Like are you sure, sure? Because," he bit his lip to prevent his minding from zoning out and losing focus, "I really need to know."

Ginny did not look at him, but stare resolutely at the floor.

"I did the test," she said quietly.

Neville leaned forwards a little.

"What... what color was it?" he asked and right when he uttered those words, he wished he could have taken it back.

She opened her mouth to speak, shuttered, and her voice failed her. Instead she reached deep into her black robes and produced a little vial that filled with something that dazzled as bright as the morning sun and swirling waves. A joyful sensation radiated lightly from it. Neville grew grim and felt all of his childhood anxieties that he thought had gone come pelting him like giant sized hail.

She was pregnant.

There they were sitting silently as they stared at that little vial. It was funny how some wizarding families would spend hundreds of galleons on Healers and Potion Masters, waiting to be jumping for joy to see a vial of silver liquid. But here they sat, wishing that it didn't happen and, for Neville, would have given all the galleons he had to turn back time. Fives months ago to be exact.

Neville apparated next to a bush covered clearing in the dead of the night. He did this so silently that two muggle teenagers, so intertwined, didn't even cease snogging each other senselessly. He walked over their bodies and out onto the lamp lighted street. It didn't take long for him to reach number 12 Grimmauld Place.

As if expecting him to come, the door was opened immediately.

"C'mon in Neville, " said Ginny shutting the door quickly behind him.

They sat down in the kitchen and she pour him some tea. He drank it slowly, savoring it. Tea has always been a way to calm his nerves.

"How has things been?" he asked her and looked around. The house seems in great condition and certainly looks bright due to Krecher's work. However, it's cozy interior only seem to be mocking its solitary occupant at the moment.

"Quidditch has been great. I scored 30 in championship tournament in against the Soaring Spynxes, before I took a blugder to the head," said Ginny energetically as if that was the best feeling ever.

Neville laughed at this and sighed. He hadn't seen a real game for ages ever since he decided to follow his father's footsteps. Also, Ginny was always a bit of a Quidditch fanatic, a rare trait for a woman.

"But you did win right?" he asked.

"No," she frowned. "Freaking Davis threw the quaffle at her husband when she saw him cozying up with a lady in one of the stands."

Neville raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I knew he wasn't any good when he tried to be keen with me during training," said Ginny. "I don't care if we lost. Harvey is never going to have another woman hanging around his arm ever again."

Neville nodded thinking, _if that git ever so lays an eye on Ginny, I'll make sure he wakes up to devilsnare!_

"Well in any case, I still manage to be MVC, Most Valuable Chaser, for the most points scored this season! Oh that look on that Amarda's face, she is the Spynxes' lead chaser, was definitely worth galleons..." Her eye gleamed brightly at that memory.

"Congratulations," he beamed back. He always knew she had it in her ever since he saw her form soaring effortlessly against the clear blue sky in Hogwarts.

Ginny made a big show in bowing to a make-believe audience around Neville.

"I think a present is in order," said Ginny, grinning.

Neville reached into his tattered robes and produced a crumpled parchment, whose author had painstaking tried to fold it as neatly as possible.

"From Harry, " said Neville with a small smile as he hand it over to her and left the kitchen to give her some privacy.

Outside, Kreacher, now looking more old and bat-like than ever, was found to be polishing a picture of Sirius Black who winked at him.

Not even looking at Neville, Kreacher spoke.

" Is Master Potter, he who so graciously avenged the Most Noble and Most Skilled Master Regulus Black, by defeating the dark lord, still in you- know- where?" Kreacher wheezed as he rubbed at an invisible spot on the wall.

" Sorry, but he is so," Neville replied. "He... err says don't put starch in his underwear, it makes him itchy."

Kreacher took the odd request seriously. "Since Master Potter has cured my pains, I shall do the same for him. His wish is my command." With that, he disappeared with pop no doubt to clean another spotless area.

A burnt smell came from the kitchen, which meant that Ginny must have disposed of the evidence of correspondence between her and Harry. Years of living as celebrated heroes have taught them never to leave behind a paper trail, which can end up front page on the daily prophet.

Ron was most worked up about this ever since he woke up to 'WAR TIME HERO AND HARRY THE GREAT'S BEST FRIEND, STILL FINDS COMFORT AND HEALING WOUNDS BY SLEEPING WITH HIS TEDDY BEAR'.

It took some strings to find out that Rita Skeeter had 'happened' to come upon a letter send to him by Charlie. After that, every wizarding child wanted an official Ronnie Bear at night (which was sold by George himself against the wishes of Ron).

Ginny came out of the kitchen, her eyes had a little less sparkle, but she still managed to smile at him.

"Hey thanks Neville," she said brightly. He knew he brought her both pain and joy in that letter. But she chooses to look at the positive. Her optimism was one of the reasons why Neville enjoyed her the most out of all of his friends.

"You must be tired from all that traveling! Go ahead and take one of the guest rooms. Kreacher knows I need a little company around here. Mum is too busy helping at Bill's with the new baby and all.

"There's another one of you guys!" he said incredulously. He never had a big family or any cousins. Being the last generation, he was already sure; the Longbottom name was going to die with him.

"Yea her name is Dominique"

Neville had not sleep that good in years. And definitely did not want to wake up. But an old musty smell was threatening to make his stomach hurl. He left eye flap open to see Kreacher's big round eyes. He nearly jumped. Years of being an auror can make him handle any crack job dark wizard, but still didn't prepare him for Kreacher, who was unbelievably ugly. He just too tired to really notice that last night.

"Mistress Potter, wife of the great Master Potter who defeated the Evil One says breakfast is ready for the guest," he spoke and then, he was gone.

Neville debated whether to sleep or eat, but his growling stomach won and he trudged downstairs.

The smell of normal food was wonderful. He set his eyes to fried food glory- eggs, potatoes, and bacon!

He sat down and ate hungrily. "This is amazing Ginny!"

She laughed. "Well have some more!"

They fell into conversation about him working for Kingsley in the past three years. However, Neville notice Ginny was straying very dangerously to the whereabouts of Harry, who absolutely forbid him to say a word, and started to open his mouth to diverge the topic.

Thankfully, an owl at the window interrupted them. Slightly put-off, Ginny went opened the window. The bird flew in and stuck out his foot. He was carrying a rather large package.

Ginny took package into her hands and begun to open it.

"It's from mum," she says, laughing, "I asked for a photo of Bill's new baby, but I get a whole book instead."

Another owl swooped in through the window and landed directly on top of the box. "Move it bird. This came first, " said Ginny pointing a figure at him.

It pokes at her and she swats it away.

"Here let me help," said Neville and he untied the parchment off and rolled it out to read the hastily scrawny note.

DON'T OPEN THAT BOX!

-R

Neville immediately jumped out his seat and had his wand out.

"Ginny don't!"

It was too late. Ginny was already thrown back against the wall and was now sliding down floor. He quickly conjures up a hundred toad shaped pillows in the kitchen, allowing it to break her fall. Neville swam through the sea of green over to her.

Her body was limp and heavy. _No, please no, no._ He looked over to the table and pointed his wand at red photo album, lying there and looking harmless. He levitated it back into his box and covered it.

"Ginny," he spoke softly. _Please not dead_, he thought, _I haven't told you yet_. Her body was still warm, but quickly losing heat. He felt for a pulse and found it weak. He conjure up his patronus, "Get help," he shouted to it frantically. The silvery toad seemed to nod at him and jumped out the window in a silvery streak.

He had to get her St. Mungos now. He gripped on to her arm and noticed her hands were stained with dark green from where she held the book. He had seen that before and it was not good. If he didn't do something fast, she would die. Then he remembered something.

"Accio vial," he waved his wave in the air. A shiny bottle bearing a single white leaf zoom from his robes upstairs and he grabbed it. Harry's voice rang through his mind and he made no hesitation to place the leaf in her mouth. Her body was near icy cold, and Neville hope it would work. He strokes her cheek to try to get her to swallow.

"Ginny, wake up. Eat it, try to eat it," said Neville, whispering into her ear. Drops of water were sprinkling over her face and he realized it was his own tears.

Then he held her in arms, noted how light she was, and disapparated.

Aurors were given special access to critical care at St. Mungo's. Already four healers were prying Ginny's body off him and laying her on a gurney to check on her.

One of the healers was Robin Knox, a very old, but very brilliant healer who saved his life on countless occasions. He came up to him with his ever-present solemn expression and greeted him with a simple nod.

"What happen?" he asked.

Neville explained that she probably got hex by an enchanted dark object and that he took her there immediately as he could.

"I...I also gave her something," he said staring at a loop sided cross on Knox nametag. But he chided himself and looked at him in the eyes. "It was a leaf from a blanca horehound."

Knox looked had a mixture of emotions running across his face. Neville did not know if he was unnerved or feeling mildly curious as he jot something down on a piece of parchment.

"I'll see what I can do for Miss. Weasely," and he disappeared behind a curtain.

A young tired looking mediwitch with vibrant blue hair led him out to the lobby where he was told to wait. Neville slump into one of the uncomfortable puce colored chairs and dropped his head to his callous hands. After a moment that seems like forever, Knox appeared in the hallway again and motion for him to come over.

"Is she okay?" He asked cautiously.

" She's alive," said Knox choosing his words carefully, "and awake. But there something I need to tell both of you. "

_What's going on, _he wondered as he entered a private room. He half expected Ginny to be looking like a mutant. Surprisingly however, she was sitting up on her bed looking very much healthy and whole. Neville wanted to hug her just to make sure it was real. It was the 'but' that still hung in the air that prevented him.

"Neville, what happened," said a very confused Ginny. She only seemed to have suffered a few minor injuries and had salve wrapped around her hands.

"Miss Weasley," said Knox sitting down on the stool and looking both at them in the eye, "It is nothing sort of a miracle that you survived today. That's all thanks to this man over here." He nodded towards Neville.

Ginny looked at Neville, hitting him with a fistful of emotions as she reached out and squeezed his hand in extreme gratitude. Her eyes were glossy and she didn't wince at the pain it must had cause to do that.

"We found a trace of dark magic in your body that was intended to kill you. However it seems that the magical effects of blanca horehound administered to you by Mr. Longbottom counteract the effects. However, upon examination, it had not fully heal your entire body..."

Neville held his breath.

"Ginny," Knox said softly, and looking at her in the eye. "I'm afraid that combined with the traumatic stress from yesterday, your severe head injuries that weren't fully healed and today's events has put your body in a limbo between life and death."

Neville was a bit shocked at this information. Ginny must have left the hospital early to meet him yesterday.

"You are as alive any other person. But your body is having a great battle inside you and the choice to survive is always strong. However, if another presence wins, the result can prove to be disastrous."

"Can you please CUT THROUGH THAT CRAP JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ginny yelled through gritted teeth, she was shaking with anger. Neville knew she was getting mad at herself for everything that is happening.

"You are going to live. But, if you conceive," he paused and Ginny looked ready to strangle him, "there is a big chance you will die giving birth. Your body can't handle anymore stress and labor is not so easy on a woman."

"If there is anything that you need to inquire, please do," Knox looked at her sadly and gave her a pat on her knee before giving them privacy. He knew that, as healer and facing death on a daily basis, that the best joys are giving life. But here he was, telling his young lady that she might never hold her own little red head in her arms.

Ginny met his gesture with disgust and made a rude gesture at him, something Neville only saw once when they were scolded by Snape for trying to steal a sword, at the healer's retreating back.

Neville suddenly felt guilty and punched the wall.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I...I'm so useless!" he shouted and punch the wall again, this time, creating a small hole.

"STOP IT!" Ginny got up to yell at him. He was taken back. She never did that to him, ever. She was always the one defending him. She was always the one being calm. She is the always the one trying to rationalize things when things don't go as planned. It confused him and angered him.

"LOOK, IF ANYONE IS GONNA BE SORRY IS ME OKAY, " she yelled.

He turned red. He _was_ an auror after all!

"You don't get it, I was given special training to recognized dark magic. I could have prevented it!" he yelled back. "All those months, nearly scalding myself half to death and for nothing!"

"You did help me," said Ginny softly staring at the hole he made in the wall. "You saved my life. If you hadn't known to give me that blanca stuff, I wouldn't be here."

She leaned forward and gave him a big hug, crying silently into his clothes. Five minutes later, she broke away from him with puffy red eyes, but still looking beautiful and very amused.

"I can't believe you are came wearing _those_. That's very _auror_ of you. Tell me, do you and my husband stay up and gossip about dark wizards during your long stakeouts?" she laughed.

Neville looked at himself and realized in horror that he was wearing Ginny's fluffy bunny slippers that embroidered SEXY in big bold pink letters. He was so tired waking up that morning; he didn't even realized what he put on.

"I've really been looking for those everywhere," she said.

He took them off; his feet contacting the cold titled floors and sheepishly handed it back to its owner.

The door opened suddenly along with several loud, angry, familiar voices to Ginny.

"Look, she's my daughter and I'm her mother! That beats any medical authority!" said a very cross Mrs. Weasley. She may seem like an old lady, but Neville knew better. After the war, he had deep sense of appreciation towards her for taking part in avenging his parents. Ron likes to compare him to Kreacher because of this. Neville thought though, he looked WAY better then that elf!

The young mediwitch he saw earlier seem to be the one arguing with her and the rest of the Weasleys.

"She's in critical condition and needs rest and," she spluttered only to be cut off by Fleur Weasley, who was balancing young Dominique on her left hip and holding Victoire's hand in the other.

"She'z fine!" she exclaimed in her thick French accent. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ronald told us what happened. He and Harry tried to warn you. But don't worry they caught them," said Mr. Weasley in reassurance. Then he turns to Neville and pats him on the back, "Knox told us what happened. Thank you son."

Ginny nodded in agreement and gave him a look that read 'don't tell' before disappearing in a sea of red- heads' embraces.

The mediwitch looked more defeated and tired than ever, clearly she had lost the battle. Neville came over to her, and offered her a cup of coffee while practically dragging her reluctant body out of the room to give the family their space.

"I'll make sure it's the strongest brew," he said, for he needed it too.

That event just seemed like yesterday. Now, Ginny was sitting in his living quarters at Hogwarts in the dead of the night. Both of them feeling both joy and sadness at the sparkling vial before them.

Neville knew she did not tell anyone about her true injuries from that accident and she made him swear to never tell Harry either. He was caught in thick thicket between his two friends and didn't know where to place his loyalty. He really hoped this wouldn't have come so soon. She too, was too young to die.

Ginny put the vial away. They sat for several minutes in silence and also in deep contemplation. As usual, Neville broke through the tension.

"Does he know," he asked.

"No, he went to Bulgaria to sort auror business out."

He nodded.

"Are you... going through with it?"

She looked up at him with a pensive expression.

"How can you say that, " she said getting up to walk around the room and pretending to read his herbology books that were sewn across a messy desk.

Neville wasn't sure whether or not to congratulate her or to run over and tell her to not do it. It was simply, not his decision but hers. He cannot push her into any direction. _She needs me more than ever now. I'll help you Ginny I'll make sure you'll enjoy every moment. _

"Well, please name it after me if it's a boy," said Neville slowly hoping she wouldn't break down. But to his relief, a smile crept across her face instead.

"Poor boy would be scared for life!" she joked back and they fell into a laugh.

Ginny did not stay long and decided to leave to break the news to her family. She told him that she already quit her chaser position and wants to spend full time with them for the next nine months. She also promised to keep him updated as well. Neville nodded sadly, understanding that he is her only outlet from the lie she is committing against everyone she loves the most.

"I'm going to be a mommy," she said bravely and smiled as she floo out, disappearing in green flames.

Neville's heart broke for her at those words. He had never told her, but he and Harry do gossip during late night stakeouts.

_"Twelve accounts of thievery, six instances of harming muggles, and a one suspicion of killing a old wizard. Poor Fines, never saw it coming," said Ron looking through his omnioculars at a little broken down cottage down below. They were many feet up on broomsticks, hidden in the clouds and concealed by a charm. _

_"That's one bad kid," agreed Neville._

_"Something just doesn't seem right," said Harry. "I don't think he commit all those crimes by himself."_

_"Well he's related to that Amycus bloke!" said Ron._

_"No, that's his Godfather," said Neville._

_"If I was his Godfather, he'll be studying for H. A. Ts right now (Healing Admission Test)," said Ron._

_"More like begging you for gold," said Harry. Neville laughed._

_Ron turn red like he always does. "So who you would choose then to be your son's Godfather? Please don't tell me its Percy! He'll turn him to a the next Dark Lord just by boring him to death."_

_"No, you're right. I'll choose Neville," said Harry laughing just to provoke Ron. But he then looked at Neville seriously and said, "Just claim anyone of my kids, I'll deal with Ginny."_

He felt elated and deeply honored to be chosen as Godfather for an unborn child that day. But now, he was trying to do another three inches to his professorship paper, but only found himself staring at a baby mandrake plant with his mouth wide open in a scream.

Suddenly, Neville did not feel like he wanted to be a Godfather anymore.

--

I like this chapter.

What do you think?

Thanks Xx.siriusly.lily.xX and Brillantseeker for being my frist reviewers!

And to my sister, my beta!


End file.
